


Run

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Language, Murder, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Billy Hargrove hasn't cared about anyone's feelings but his own in a long time. When he meets you and realizes that you need protecting, that will finally change.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Hargrove arrives at Hawkins High and meets you.

“Nerd.”

The girls snicker as they walk past you. You ignore them, like always. They don't realize how little they matter. How little anything matters.

You sigh and turn the page of your math book. There are still two problems you're not quite sure about. You know you're doing well enough to pass, but you can't take any chances. You can't be stuck here for another year. You don't think you'd survive it.

Your careful calculations are interrupted by the roar of a car pulling into the lot. You look up curiously because it doesn't sound like one you know.

Sure enough, you don't recognize it. You can't help watching as the car pulls into a space and the boy driving it steps out. The same girls who walked past you just a minute ago immediately start to fawn over him.

You get it. He's handsome. He has nice features. His dirty blond hair is purposely disheveled and whips around his face in the breeze. He's very fit, and his jeans are tight. And he's smoking on school grounds, which is definitely not allowed, so he's already working the bad boy stereotype.

But you just don't care about things like boys and relationships. You wish you could, but you know the truth. Other people will only hurt you.

You close your book and head inside so you're not late to class.

By lunch, you've heard all about the new arrival. His name is Billy Hargrove, and he just moved to Hawkins from California. Pretty much every girl has a crush on him already.

Everyone's waiting to see who he'll sit with at lunch, but you won't be joining them. You can get your reading for tomorrow done while you eat your sandwich in the library.

But as you approach your locker, you realize that someone is leaning against it, blocking your way.

You swallow as you get closer and realize that it's Billy Hargrove.

For a moment, you hesitate. You could just withdraw, do other homework, and come back to your locker later before class.

But as far as you know, there's no reason to be afraid of Billy Hargrove. So you take a deep breath, square your shoulders, and finish walking to your locker.

“Excuse me, please,” you say softly. “I need to get into my locker.”

Billy tilts his head, the earring dangling from his ear bobbing gently as he looks you up and down.

You think he isn't going to move, but then he stands. Before he slides entirely to the side to let you through, he asks, “Where's the cafeteria in this place, doll?”

“Down the hallway to the left,” you answer.

“Thanks.”

You reach for the handle of your locker, fumbling with the combination. Your books are tucked between your arm and your chest, and they start to slip. You try to recover them, but they fall to the floor. You grimace and lean down to pick them up.

“Let me help.”

Billy bends down with you, carefully collecting your things. You're surprised. Based on what you heard, you wouldn't have thought he would be so nice. Then again, you know what it's like to judge a book by its cover, so to speak. It wouldn't be very fair to do it to him when you don't like it being done to you.

“Thank you,” you murmur.

As you help him stack everything, the sleeve of your sweater rides up, exposing your latest bruise. You gasp to yourself and reflexively tug the fabric back down, but not before Billy sees it.

His face darkens and his brow furrows. “What happened there?” he wonders. His voice is steady, but tight, like he's angry.

You bow your head. “I fell out of bed,” you explain lamely.

Most people are either too stupid to realize that your excuses are excuses, or too smart to want to interfere and point it out.

You stand quickly, wanting out from under Billy's watchful gaze.

He obviously doesn't believe you. But even if he doesn't, there's nothing he can do about it anyway.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy isn't ready to give up on getting you to open up. He corners you when you attend Tina's party.

As soon as the bell announcing the end of the school day rings, you're out of your seat. You make one last stop at your locker before hurrying outside. If you don't have dinner on the table by the time your stepfather gets home, you'll have another bruise to hide.

You don't notice Billy's eyes on you as you go. Unlike everyone else, you're not hyperaware of him.

He leans against his car, frowning, his brow furrowing again as you rush by. He wants to stop you, but he doesn't. He suspects that he knows why you're so eager to leave, and he doesn't like it at all.

It's one thing for his dad to beat up on him. He's a boy, and he was a bad kid after his mother left. Now he's a man, and he can take it.

But he can tell that you're sweet and fragile. He asked around about you after meeting you at your locker too. You've never been in trouble, and you're one of the smartest students in almost every class. You're not misbehaving or causing trouble.

He can't think of a single reason why anyone would want to hurt you.

Now he just needs to get you to talk to him about it. If he knew more, maybe everything would make sense and this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach would go away.

Not that he's going to admit the real reason for his distress to anybody. When his sister finally shows up, he blames everything else. This place, the girls, anything but the truth.

Maybe he can try talking to you again at school tomorrow. Maybe he can find out where you live and just conveniently drop by with a question about school. You're not in any of the same class times, but you have all the same teachers. He could still sell that you're studying together.

After he's done with his sister, he sits in his car, tapping his fingers impatiently against the wheel. That's when the crumpled orange flier catches his eye. He reaches for it and smooths it out. There's a party tonight, he remembers now.

He wonders what the odds are that you'll be there.

Either way, he could use the distraction. Booze and girls wouldn't be the worst way to spend the night. And if he doesn't see you there, he can come up with a different idea in the morning.

Later that night, you slip quietly into Tina's party. You're allowed to have a social life, as long as it matches up with your mother's and stepfather's vision of you.

She wants you to be everything she wasn't when she was your age. The smartest, the prettiest, the most popular girl dating the most popular guy. Your stepfather just wants you to not be a disgrace to the family.

By either set of criteria, you're a disappointment. But they let you keep trying, and you'll take any excuse to get out of the house and away from them for a little while.

You don't get anything to drink. If your parents smelled alcohol on your breath when you got home, you'd get one of your stepfather's worse beatings. Those are the kind that require you to stay home for a few days to really hide, and you can't afford that if you're going to graduate. You missed enough to be held back twice in the past, so you know it can happen.

You rub your neck self-consciously as you listen to everyone gossip about how Billy Hargrove just unseated Steve Harrington as the Keg King.

You can't help looking for him, though you doubt he'll say anything else to you after this afternoon.

That's what everyone does. Even if they realize, they make themselves forget.

He's easy to spot. He's surrounded by guys cheering him on, his black leather jacket barely obscuring his bare torso, beer dripping down his chin and onto his chest.

You shake your head a little to yourself. You don't really understand why other people find that kind of behavior appealing.

You swallow nervously as Billy suddenly looks right at you. His face changes just like it did earlier, and you know that he's not thinking about kegs and friends anymore.

You hug the wall and quickly make your way to the door. If he had just carried on like nothing was different, you would have stayed, but if he's still looking at you like that, he obviously hasn't given up yet.

It's a bit strange, but it hasn't even been a day. Maybe he just hasn't gotten comfortable with letting it go yet. It can take people some time.

You're making your way down the driveway when you hear his voice.

“Hey! Wait!”

You can hear him jogging to catch up to you. You consider running, but you're not very fast.

Then, before you can make any more decisions, he's beside you. His breathing is slightly labored as he repeats, “Hey. Wait. Please.”

You stop, biting your lip. At least he's being nice about it. So far, anyway.

He looks at you, his eyes wide with concern. You blink as you realize that they're a deep, wonderful shade of blue.

“Why won't you talk to me about what's happening?” he blurts out.

You stare at him for a moment. He just doesn't understand. There's no point in telling him what's happening. He can't help you. Nobody can.

He's still waiting for you to respond. He seems unusually patient. You wouldn't have guessed that he would take being ignored this well.

You cross your arms over your chest, hugging yourself. “You're drunk, Billy,” you point out quietly. It's the easiest way to get him to back off.

“I'm not that drunk,” he retorts immediately. And he's right. His eyes and words are perfectly clear. “And I wasn't drunk earlier. I know what I saw.”

“What you saw doesn't matter, Billy.”

You've been down this road before. Trying to confess will only get you hurt. This time, it might even kill you.

You turn to keep walking, but Billy follows you. “It matters,” he disagrees. “It matters a lot.”

Apparently giving up isn't in his vocabulary, but you just keep going. He won't push it that far. No one ever does.

Before you reach the end of the driveway, Billy's gotten in front of you. He turns to block your path. His face is more disturbed now than it was before.

You try to move around him and he shifts to stay in front of you. You squeeze your eyes shut in exasperation, on the verge of tears.

You want to believe that he's sincere. That he really wants to help you. But why would any of that be true? Why would this boy care more about you than anyone else, including your own family, ever has? There's just no reason, and you can't take the chance.

“Please let me go, Billy.”

You hate how desperate and vulnerable your voice is, but you steel yourself and try to go around him again.

He moves again. You flinch reflexively, waiting for him to physically stop you. It would be easy for him. He's taller and bigger and definitely stronger than you.

But instead, he speaks. His voice is soft and filled with concern. “Please don't make me grab you,” he begs. “I don't want to do that. I don't want to scare you. I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you.”

You take a huge, shaky breath, sniffling as tears start to fall down your cheeks.

No one has ever actually said those words to you before. You don't understand why he's saying them, but they break through every carefully constructed wall you've ever put up around your feelings.

You start to sob. Billy looks alarmed. These are deep, wracking sobs that shake your body. You've hardly ever cried like this before, but you know it's going to get worse before it gets better.

“Hey,” Billy whispers. “Hey, it's going to be okay.” He steps closer, reaching out his arms cautiously. His fingers brush over your own arms as he slowly puts them around you. “Just let it out, okay? I'm here.” He looks around. “Come on. Let's go somewhere where no one will see, all right?”

You nod, your sobs growing harsher. You sink into his embrace, not caring that he's basically half-naked and smells like beer.

“Shh,” Billy soothes you, his lips against your ear. “It's all right. Come on.”

You clasp your arms around his neck and he lifts you, carrying you into the trees and away from the party.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Billy everything.

Billy walks quite a ways into the trees before stopping and sitting down under a particularly large one. He's still cradling you in his arms, and he tucks your head under his chin as you continue to cry.

“Just get it all out,” he urges you. “That's it.” He rubs your back soothingly. “That's it.”

It's a few minutes before you can say anything. But, finally, you sniffle and swallow, then murmur, “Thank you, Billy.”

He presses his lips to your hairline. “Don't mention it.” He pauses, taking a deep breath before he adds, “Who's hurting you, sweetheart?”

You tense, but just because it's a habit. Billy rubs your back again, trying to relax you.

You shouldn't say anything. If your stepfather ever found out that you'd told anyone again, he'd probably kill you. And you don’t mean it in the dramatic way teenagers usually do. You’re, no pun intended, dead serious.

But Billy is holding you, and he's warm and comforting, and you've never felt safer in your entire life. So you answer.

“My parents got divorced when I was eight,” you start. “I don't know where my father went.” Billy's arms tighten around you and you curl up more, leaning heavily against him. “My mother remarried not long after that. My stepfather... he's the one who hits me. But my mother... she's not nice either. Not unless I'm making her happy.”

Billy nods. “And I bet that's hard, huh?” he wonders.

You nod back. “She wants me to be everything she wasn't, you know? Pretty and popular and perfect. That's why I'm allowed to go to parties like this, as long as I follow their rules. No drinking, no sex, being home by curfew. I follow the rules well enough, but her standard is impossible.”

You both fall silent. Billy sighs against your skin, running his fingers through your hair. “Why don't you just run away?” he asks.

His voice is oddly without judgment, like he doesn't blame you at all for what's happened to you.

“I did once,” you confess. “They caught me.” Your voice gets quieter as you continue. “He almost killed me,” you whisper. “I was out of school for over a month. I couldn't keep up with my work, so I got held back. That's why I'm still in school, even though I'll be twenty next year.”

Billy's lip twitches as he thinks about you dying. A brief image flashes through his mind of you bloody and broken, and he shudders, trying to banish it. “Wouldn't you only be nineteen next year?” He's hoping to distract himself with the question.

“I got held back twice. The second time, I tried to tell someone what they were doing to me. But no one would believe me, and he beat me worse than the first time.”

You didn't think it was possible for Billy to hold you tighter, but he manages.

“I was held back twice too,” he replies eventually. His voice is choked up, and you tip your head back to look at him. His blue eyes are wet, like he's about to start crying. You reach out and touch his cheek gently and he smiles. “Both senior year, though,” he admits. “This is my third try.” He shrugs. “Got into too many fights, got expelled.” He smooths your hair back from your face. “You could just leave now, couldn't you? You're old enough.”

“I've been saving money,” you reveal. “From my tips. I pocket half before my boss counts so my parents don't know how much I really made. By the end of the school year, I should have enough to really start over someplace else, if I can get away.”

But will you be able to? You're not so sure, and the thought makes you shiver.

Billy frowns again. At least he can solve the immediate problem this time. He shifts you in his arms and slides his jacket off, then drapes it over your shoulders.

You look at him worriedly. “Won't you be cold, Billy?”

He reaches out and touches your cheek now, his smile widening. “I'm fine, sweetheart.”

He seems touched by the question, but you don't know why. It was simple.

He shifts again and pulls his shirt out of his back pocket, making you laugh. He wipes off his chin and chest before pulling it on and then settling you against him again.

“How did you know?” you can't resist asking.

Billy takes your hand and guides your fingers under his chin. “Feel that?”

You nod, the pads of your fingertips rubbing over the little scar. It must be almost invisible, even if you know what you're looking for.

“My old man slammed my head into the coffee table for talking back,” he explains.

Your eyes get wide. Billy seems so strong and confident and intimidating. You can't imagine anyone pushing him around.

“It's the only time that it left a permanent mark,” Billy continues. “But it's not the only time he's done it.”

“Why don't you run away?” you ask. “If you were held back twice, you're old enough too.”

Billy shrugs. “I can take it now. It's not like when I was a kid. And before, I was worried about my sister. Stepsister.”

His eyes flit back and forth nervously as he talks about her, and you wonder why, but it doesn't seem like the right time to ask.

“She can take care of herself, though. And it's really me my dad enjoys beating up on. At least it seems that way to me.”

You slide your hand over his cheek again. “Just because you can take it doesn't mean you should have to,” you point out.

Billy smiles at you gently, like he's not surprised that you'd say that at all. “I guess when it comes down to it, I really don't know what else to do,” he confesses. “The future's never really been on my radar.”

“Is everything everyone's saying about you true?” you wonder.

Billy winks at you slyly. “That depends on what they're saying,” he teases.

You giggle. He looks at you affectionately, like the sound makes him happy. “Well,” you continue, “they say that you break all the rules. Fight a lot. That you've been with, um, a lot of girls.”

He laughs. “Yeah, all of that's true,” he confirms. “I get into more than my fair share of trouble.” He worries his lower lip briefly. “I'm not sure it's all my fault, though,” he adds softly. “I don't... really want to be that way.”

You get the feeling that he's never said that to anyone else before.

You want to keep talking to him, but if you don't start home soon, you'll never make it in time, and then you'll be punished.

“You have to go home?” he asks.

You nod. “I'm sorry. I'd like to talk more.”

“Then we will, as often as we can,” he promises, hugging you. “Can I give you a ride home, at least? You shouldn't walk in the dark, especially by yourself. Didn't a kid go missing that way last year?”

“Yeah.”

You don't tell him how many nights you'd spent wishing it was you who'd been taken. How could anything else possibly be worse than your everyday life?

But you bet you don't need to tell Billy that.

“I'd like a ride with you,” you tell him. He smirks slightly, but doesn't say anything. “But if you drop me off at my door...”

“You could get in trouble,” he finishes. “I'll drop you at the corner and make sure you get inside okay, all right?”

“All right.”

You stand slowly. Billy puts his hands on your waist to steady you as he stands too.

He keeps his arm around you as he leads you to his car. He opens the door for you, waiting until you're inside to close it.

He starts the car. Once he's backed out of the driveway, he grabs your hand, holding it lightly.

“Where do you live?” he asks, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye.

You tell him. The drive is far too short. Billy stops the car at the end of the street.

You stare at him for a moment. You've never wanted to stay with someone before, but you want to stay with him.

You know you can't, so you slide his jacket off, folding it and handing it back to him.

“You can't keep it?” he wonders.

You shake your head. “I wouldn't know how to explain it.”

He nods. “Well, I'll hang onto it for you for tomorrow, then. I'll pick you up right here, okay?”

You smile. “I'd like that, Billy. Thank you.”

You get out of the car. Before you can shut the door, he leans over the seat and grabs your hand, pulling you down for one more look.

“If you need anything, call me. Or just come over.” He tells you his phone number and address. “Will you remember?”

“I'll remember.”

“Okay.”

You walk slowly down the sidewalk to your house, looking back at Billy one more time before you go inside. He waves at you and smiles.

You shut the door and lean against it, listening for the sound of his car as he drives away.

You check in with your parents before taking a shower and going to bed. You can't sleep, but that's normal.

The reason isn't normal, though.

Tonight, you stare out of your window up at the stars, clutching your pillow while you think of Billy Hargrove.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Billy get closer.

The next morning, you walk to the corner just like Billy told you. You smile as you see that he's already there waiting, but then the knot in your stomach comes back.

Billy frowns as you hesitate. He gets out of the car, leather jacket in hand, and makes his way over to you.

As he wraps the jacket around your shoulders, he smiles reassuringly. “What's wrong, sweetheart?”

You'd spent most of the night before you'd fallen asleep remembering how it felt to be in his arms. To feel safe and listened to.

But when you'd woken up, you'd started to panic. The last time you'd tried to tell someone what was happening, they'd told your parents and you'd been held back in school because you missed so many days. If Billy said anything to anyone, even by accident, you didn't know what would happen this time.

You don't want to say it to him, though. You don't want him to think you don't trust him. You do, especially after what he told you last night.

You're just scared. Scared of getting hurt again, and scared of losing the way you already feel when you're with him.

Billy opens the door and helps you into the car so no one notices you standing around. He starts to drive, grabbing your hand again as he does. “Talk to me, sweetheart. Something spooked you since last night.”

You glance at him. He smiles. “You can tell me anything, sweetheart. Promise. Your secrets are safe with me.”

You sigh. “I know, Billy. I'm just...” You trail off, not wanting to disappoint him.

“Just what, sweetheart?”

He pulls into the school parking lot and stops the car, turning his body toward you and reaching out to touch your hair.

It's his blue eyes that undo you. They're sincere.

“I'm afraid they'll find out that I told you, Billy,” you confess.

He cups your cheek and strokes your hair again. “Hey. I get it, okay? I think you'd be crazy not to be scared. And I want you to know that that's all right. But I would never hurt you. I'd never tell anyone what you told me, I promise. I want to help you, sweetheart.”

You close your eyes, take a deep breath, and nod. “I trust you, Billy. Really, I do. I've just... never had anyone I trusted before.”

He nods. “I understand, sweetheart. I do. There was only ever one person I thought I trusted, and it turned out that I couldn't. But that's why I would never do that to you.”

“I'd never do that to you, either, Billy.”

He hugs you. It's a little awkward because you're still in the car, but you lean into it anyway, grateful to have his strong arms around you again.

“You okay with going into school together?” he wonders. “And wearing my jacket?” He pauses. “People are going to talk, probably.”

“I don't mind,” you assure him. And you really don't. What other people think has never mattered to you.

“What about your parents? I don't want them to hurt you because they're hearing rumors.”

You shake your head. “I'll handle it if they hear anything. I'm allowed to have friends. And study with other kids.” Besides, it's not like you're really dating or anything, so you can always just say that's what everyone thinks.

“Okay. Wait and let me open your door, all right?”

You wait. He holds his hand out to you and you take it, letting him put his arm around you as you walk inside. He walks you to class, winking at you again before he takes off.

Somehow, he's waiting for you after every class, leaning casually against the wall like he doesn't have a care in the world.

During your study period, you head to the gym to watch him play basketball.

You aren't sure why, but you hadn't expected him to be wearing only his shorts. A lot of other girls have come to watch too, like they usually do, but today, instead of paying attention to Steve Harrington, the most popular boy at Hawkins High, they're talking about Billy Hargrove.

You can't deny that they're right. They're saying he's hot. You'd choose the word beautiful, but you suppose it all amounts to the same thing.

You start to blush as he runs back and forth, his abs flexing, his arms bulging.

When the game's over, he grins at you and waves in your direction. “Wait for me and we'll go to lunch together, okay, sweetheart?”

You nod shyly as everyone starts to whisper around you. They've all been staring at him, but you're wearing his jacket, and you're the one he's going to lunch with.

After school, you have to go to your job at the local diner. Billy volunteers to drop you off and pick you up, of course.

You wait as long as you can for his sister after school, but when she doesn't show, he leaves without her and takes you to work on time.

He pauses in front of the diner, leaving the car on, his hand slung casually over the wheel. “People are saying you're my girlfriend,” he observes quietly, turning his soulful blue eyes on you.

“I heard.”

He bows his head slightly. “Are you still okay with that?”

“Should I not be?” you wonder. “I've never had a boyfriend before.”

“I don't know. I've never had a girlfriend before.”

“I thought you'd been with lots of girls,” you counter. Your cheeks feel like they're on fire.

He chuckles. “I've been with a lot of girls, yeah. But I've never had a girlfriend.”

Neither of you specifically say that that's what your relationship is. You wonder if it's so you can truthfully claim that that's not what's going on if your parents ask.

“I'll pick you up when your shift is over, all right?”

You nod. “All right.”

Your shift passes in a haze. Billy is waiting when you get out.

He stops at the corner again so that no one sees him drop you off. “I'll save the jacket for you again,” he promises.

You smile and blush. “Can I keep it?”

He smiles widely back. “Of course. You won't get in trouble?”

You shake your head. “I'll explain it.”

He hesitates for just a second, then leans over and kisses your cheek. You gasp, but you lean into the soft, gentle kiss.

Billy's fingers find a strand of your hair and play with it. He's clearly reluctant to let you go. “I'll see you soon, okay, sweetheart?”

You nod. “Yes, Billy.”

You get out of the car. If you wait any longer, you'll get in trouble.

When your mother asks about the jacket, you explain that your new friend from school gave it to you because it was cold and told you to hang onto it for now. You think it's best to ease your parents into the idea of Billy, because things are probably going to develop between you fast.

They don't question the explanation for now. Your stepfather looks displeased, but he always looks that way, so you don't really think of it as a particularly bad thing anymore.

That night, you wrap yourself in the jacket before you go to sleep, burying your nose in the collar.

It smells like Billy, comforting you in your cold, lonely bed.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy wonders what to do next.

The next night, as you sit down to the dinner you made for your parents, your mother casually says, “We've heard some talk from the other parents saying that you're dating that new boy in town, Billy Hargrove.”

Your stepfather grunts. It's his favorite noncommittal noise. It means that he hasn't decided if you're being punished yet.

You swallow your food and shake your head. “No, Mom. I've just been showing him around and helping him catch up in his classes. He's behind because of the other school he came from.”

“Heard he has a bad reputation,” your stepfather adds.

You blush slightly, not sure how to answer the question. But this time, your mother's desire for you to be popular works in your favor. “I'm sure that was just a phase,” she soothes him. “I've heard that he's been on his best behavior since he's been here. Maybe people are exaggerating, or maybe he was just at a bad school.”

You don't offer any more information. You've learned that it's best to only answer when you have to.

They talk amongst themselves for the rest of dinner, then you excuse yourself to do the dishes. When you're done, you're allowed to retreat to your room, and that's exactly what you do.

The next day, you breathe a sigh of relief as you slip into Billy's car. He squeezes your hand as he drives.

“My parents asked if we were dating,” you tell him softly.

“What'd you tell them?” he wonders tightly, trying not to be upset unless there's something to be upset about.

“Just that I was showing you around and helping you with school.”

“I don't think there's anything wrong with that explanation.”

You shake your head. “No, I suppose not.” You pause. “But they'll catch on eventually.”

You're afraid to tell them that you're dating him, whether it's true or not. You've never dated anyone before, so you have no idea how they'll react. You don't usually allow yourself into uncharted territory like that.

“I'll think of something. I promise,” Billy offers.

You believe him, but you can tell from the tone of his voice that he has no idea what to do.

As the day passes, his mood darkens further. It's a problem he doesn't know how to solve yet, and he doesn't like that.

He's better when there's someone whose face he can get in. When there's someone to yell at. Even though he doesn't like that about himself.

He takes it out on everyone but you. He refuses to burden you or hurt your feelings.

Most of his anger gets directed at his sister. He tries to justify it by reminding her that she broke the rules and is talking back too much.

But that sounds suspiciously like someone he doesn't want to be, so he's torn about sustaining his anger.

He will figure something out, he promises himself. Hopefully sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy shows up at your house unexpectedly and adds a new layer to your relationship.

Billy grunts, lifting his weights too hard and too fast. Finally, he has to put the bar down. He sits up, running his hand through his sweaty hair and sighing.

He used to like weekends. No school, time to go on dates. But now it just means that he can't see you.

He can't help feeling like he's not doing enough to protect you. Somehow, since he saw the bruise on your arm his first day at school, protecting you has become his primary drive. He's terrified that you'll get hurt because he's not there to interfere, and that then you'll withdraw from him entirely.

As he thinks about potentially never talking to you again, his chest gets tight and his anger threatens to boil over.

He yells loudly and punches the wall, grimacing afterwards. He's going to get reamed for that for sure.

Oh well. Like he said to you, he can take it.

He promised you that he would find a way for you to see each other, so he's going to take matters into his own hands.

He finishes his cigarette and goes to shower and change before driving over to your house.

You've just finishing cleaning when you hear the familiar sound of Billy's car pulling into the driveway. Your heart leaps into your throat.

What is he doing here? You didn't make any plans for the weekend because you haven't exactly talked about where things are going between you yet.

“Are you expecting anyone?” your mother asks, breezing into the living room as the doorbell rings.

Thankfully, your stepfather is out already. Your mother is getting ready to join him.

“No, Mom,” you answer, hoping you don't sound too worried. You're telling the truth, but sometimes you're so nervous that it doesn't matter to them.

She opens the door. You peek over her shoulder from your spot at the back of the living room as she looks Billy up and down.

He's wearing his signature tight jeans, but he's put on a nice button-down shirt. His hair is neater than usual, and he's not smoking.

He looks perfectly respectable, and your mother seems thrilled.

She glances at you briefly before Billy holds out his hand and introduces himself.

“Hello, ma'am. I'm Billy Hargrove. I'm so sorry to bother you on a Saturday, but your daughter has been helping me catch up in my classes and I had some questions for her. My stepmother was using the phone, so I couldn't call.”

“Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Billy. She's just finished her chores. I'm about to head out. We'll be gone for the rest of the day, so you should have plenty of time to study.”

“That would be wonderful, ma'am. I'd like to have all my ducks in a row as soon as I can.”

Your mother glances at you again and then looks back at Billy. “I've heard some disturbing things about your reputation around town, young man,” she observes.

You feel like you might faint.

Billy, however, looks appropriately cowed. “I had some trouble at my old school,” Billy admits. “But this is my opportunity to start over, so I promise I'm keeping my nose clean.”

Your mother laughs as she grabs her purse. “We won't be home for dinner,” she reminds you. You nod. “You and Billy go ahead and study, okay? Leave a note if you go anywhere.”

“I will, Mom.”

“I'm parked on the right side of your driveway,” Billy explains. “Is that all right, ma'am?”

“Yes, Billy. Thank you for asking. Work hard, you two.”

She winks at both of you, shutting the door behind her as she leaves.

You stand there, frozen in place as you listen to the garage open. She drives away and you blink rapidly.

Billy comes over to you slowly, keeping a slight distance for the moment. “Are you okay?” he asks softly.

You nod. “She just gives me whiplash sometimes,” you explain. “She's like that. Wants me to not have sex and have a curfew, then leaves me alone in the house with a boy.” You look Billy over, then swallow as you correct yourself. “A man.”

Billy grins and comes closer, reaching down and taking your hands in his. “I'm sorry I barged in,” he apologizes. “I just... had to see you. You're not going to get in trouble, are you?”

He'd known he was taking a risk doing this, but he couldn't help himself.

“She likes you,” you reassure him. “I could tell. My stepfather probably won't, but he doesn't like anybody. As long as I behave, it should be fine.”

“Good.” He pauses, suddenly unsure.

“What is it, Billy?”

He shuts his eyes briefly, then opens them and looks at you. “I don't know,” he confesses. “All I know is that I feel something for you. Something I've never felt before.” He raises his hand and his fingers brush your cheek. “Tell me you don't feel it too and I'll let it go,” he promises. “I don't want to force you to...”

“I feel it, Billy,” you interrupt him. “It scares me,” you admit quietly, “but I feel it.”

He steps closer, licking his lips and squeezing your hand tighter. “It scares me too,” he agrees.

Then he closes his eyes, leans in, and presses his lips to yours.

It's only then that it occurs to him that he doesn't really know how to be gentle. He wasn't lying when he said he'd never had a girlfriend. He'd never been with any one girl long enough to justify that word, and he'd never wanted to be.

He doesn't know exactly how he's ended up playing at being respectable and only having eyes for you, but he's going with it.

He stands there, slightly bent to reach your mouth, not moving, waiting for you to respond.

It takes you a moment. You want it, but the possibility of being with him comes with so many new fears.

But, finally, you move your lips against his in return, your free hand sliding up his chest until it rests over his heart. Oddly, it calms you when you realize that his is beating just as fast as yours.

Billy's hand curves more firmly around your cheek. His thumb caresses the back of your neck and he deepens the kiss. There's an urgency in the tight way that he's standing. He's clearly trying to hold something back.

“You don't have to hide from me, Billy,” you whisper.

A shudder moves through him at your suggestion. But he slowly ends the kiss and pulls back, giving you a sweet smile. “I don't want to move too fast for you,” he says.

“It's not you that I'm scared of,” you promise him.

He nods. “I know,” he assures you. “I'm scared too,” he repeats. “Not of you,” he clarifies, just like you did. “Girls aren't new to me, but the way I feel is.”

You sniffle, trying not to cry. “It just seems so impossible,” you tell him. “How can it end happily?”

“I'll find a way. I swear.” If he can save you, he thinks he can forgive himself for not saving his mother. If he can save you, he'll have done something that matters.

He reaches up underneath his hair and unclasps his necklace, then reclasps it around yours. You look down at it as he centers the medallion between your collarbones.

“What is it?” you ask.

“St. Jude,” he explains. “The patron saint of lost causes. It belonged to my mother.”

He swallows and his eyes cloud over, like he's remembering something painful.

“Then you should keep it, Billy.” You look up into his eyes and smile at him. The gesture's made you happy, but you don't want him to be unhappy because of it.

He shakes his head. “I want you to have it,” he assures you. “I'll tell you about her sometime. My mom.”

Before either of you can say more, the phone rings. You jump, startled, then hurry to answer it. It's your boss asking you to come in because someone else called in sick. You tell her that you will and hang up, looking apologetically at Billy.

“I can save more money for...”

He's already hugging you and nodding. “I understand. It's okay, sweetheart. I'm supposed to be watching my sister, anyway, even though I have no idea where she went. If my dad comes home and I'm not there, he'll freak.”

He lets you go get ready. You put on your uniform, slipping his medallion under your neckline before making sure your hair is out of the way.

When you come out, he smiles again and kisses your cheek. “What if we make a study date for tonight?” he suggests. “Once my parents are home, I'll be free to go out. I can pick you up from work.”

“I'd like that, Billy.”

“Good.”

He kisses you one more time. This time, you respond right away, tilting your head back a little to give him better access to your lips.

“Mmm,” he hums happily. “Come on, sweetheart. Let's make sure you're not late.”

“Okay.”

You take his hand and let him lead you to his car, already looking forward to tonight.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy picks you up for your date and you see a side of him that worries you.

Billy is not in a good mood. His parents are three hours late. Thankfully, you're not getting out of work for a little while longer, but he will be damned if he's going to be late picking you up. There's no way he's going to risk you thinking he stood you up.

So he gets ready. He puts on his best and tightest jeans and takes special care to make sure his hair curls just right. Just in case, he wets his fingers with cologne and sticks them down the front of his pants.

He doesn't think that's what's going to happen tonight, and he's certainly not going to force you, but he likes to be prepared.

Somehow, he leaves on time, even after taking shit from his dad. He promised to find Max, and he will, but he's picking you up first. If his father finds out, he'll be in for more than a slap in the face, but he'll take it in return for seeing your smile when you walk out to his car after work.

You're not done when he arrives, so he waits, leaning against the driver’s side door and smoking a cigarette. He tries to think of where Max could be, but this is an entirely new town. He doesn't know who her friends are or where she likes to hang out.

Maybe you'll have some ideas.

He drops his cigarette butt on the ground and grinds it out, smiling softly as he sees you wearing his jacket. “Hey, sweetheart.”

He holds out his arms and you hug him tightly. “Hi, Billy.” You glance up at him shyly. “You look nice.”

You changed before coming out, but you're still not as put together as him.

“Thanks. So do you.” You can tell that he means it, despite your doubts.

Then he sighs, stepping back and sticking his hands in his back pockets. “I have to find my sister,” he explains heavily. “She hasn't been home all day, and my dad's pissed about it. Of course, I have no idea where she is.” He scuffs the ground with his toe. “He wanted me to cancel on you, but I wouldn't. Not that he knows that. I was thinking maybe you'd know some places around here that she would go.”

“Do you know if she's been hanging out with anyone?” you ask as Billy leads you to the passenger side and opens the door for you.

He shrugs. “I don't know, really.”

Before he can shut the door, another car pulls up. It's the Wheelers. “Hang on a second,” you tell Billy, getting back out.

He follows you, not willing to let you go even a few feet by yourself.

“Hi, Mrs. Wheeler,” you greet her as she gets out of the car.

She smiles and returns the greeting, eyeing Billy curiously.

“We're looking for Billy's sister,” you explain. “They're new in town, and he's not sure where she might be hanging out or who with. I was wondering if you know? Max is about Mike's age, right?”

You look at Billy for confirmation. “I think so,” Billy answers smoothly.

“Bright red hair?” Mrs. Wheeler wonders.

Billy nods. “Yes, ma'am.”

“I think I saw her with the boys. They're supposed to be at Will's house, maybe? They don't seem to stay in one place for very long these days.”

“We'll check Will's, Mrs. Wheeler,” you decide. “Thank you so much.”

She nods. “Be careful, you two.”

“We will, ma'am.”

Billy puts his hand on the small of your back under his jacket as you walk back to his car. You tell him how to get to Will's house. He starts the car, then grabs your hand, holding onto it as he drives.

“Sorry about this,” he apologizes.

“I really don't mind, Billy,” you assure him. “I'm sure you're worried about Max.”

He shakes his head. “She can take care of herself. She's not a baby.” He sighs again. “And tonight was supposed to be about you, sweetheart.”

You squeeze his hand comfortingly. “We'll find her and then we can do whatever you'd like.”

You both stay quiet, just enjoying each other's company as he drives.

He pulls into Will's driveway, his headlights illuminating Steve Harrington, and things go downhill from there.

You hang back self-consciously as Billy yells at Steve, then his sister. You understand that he's upset, but she's just a kid having fun and making new friends. You don’t think it's her fault.

He's also dangerously close to reminding you of your stepfather, and that terrifies you.

When he lunges at Steve like he's going to start a real fight, you grab his arm. “Billy, stop. Please,” you beg, your voice shaking. “Please, don't do this. Your sister is fine. You checked on her. She'll call your parents and we can go. Please.”

He looks at you and his brow furrows as he realizes the effect he's having on you.

You're afraid of him.

Usually he craves that kind of reaction. He wants everyone to know that no one messes with Billy Hargrove.

But he never wanted you to look at him that way.

He tries to relax, reaching for your hands and squeezing them. “All right,” he murmurs. “All right. I'm sorry.”

Max's eyebrows shoot up in surprise as you try to will your heart to stop beating so fast. “Wait,” she says. “We... need to borrow your car.”

Billy looks at her and shakes his head immediately. “No fucking way. Don't push your luck.”

She crosses her arms and stares back at him petulantly. “Then I’ll call Mom and Dad and tell them that you picked up your date before you found me.”

Billy’s nostrils flare with anger and his fists tighten. But you’re still hanging onto his arm, and that reminds him to turn and look at you. His face softens as he stares into your eyes, then he sighs and hangs his head.

“Fine,” he relents, glaring at Max as he hands the keys over to Harrington. “But if there is one scratch on it when I get it back…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve grumbles. “I won’t mess up your car, okay? Let’s go!” he hollers, herding the kids out the door.

He stops before heading out himself to look back at you and Billy. Billy is cupping your cheek in his hand and apologizing softly. “I promise we’ll still do something nice, okay?”

Before you can answer, Steve runs his hand through his hair and asks, “Can I drop you guys somewhere really quick? Since you’re being cool and lending us the car?”

Billy presses his lips together in displeasure, but then he nods. “We were going to the lake.”

“Perfect. It’s on the way. Come on.”

Billy puts his arm around you and leads you back to the car, turning what just happened over in his head.

He knows that you’re going to want to talk about it.

He just doesn’t know what he’s going to say to make it right.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finally takes you on your date and you clear some things up.

At the lake, Billy grabs the blanket and picnic basket he’d stashed in the back of his car before you get out. He hangs onto the rim of the window for a moment and reminds Steve that you both have a curfew, and so does Max. Normally he wouldn’t give a crap about his curfew, but he refuses to get you into trouble.

He watches the car until it disappears back down the dirt road, sighing once more. Then he reminds himself who tonight is for, turns, and sets the basket down before spreading the blanket out by the shore.

He comes over to you where you’re standing by the water, your arms wrapped around yourself against the cold. He picks you up, kissing your temple as he sits down on the blanket with you, stretching his legs out.

He’s tense, but he relaxes a bit as you rest your head on his shoulder and put your arms around him. You still feel safe in his embrace. You’re glad you haven’t lost that.

But you have to bring it up.

“You scared me back at Will’s house, Billy.”

He nods. “I know.” He pauses and hangs onto you tighter, though he knows he wouldn’t force you to stay here if you really wanted to leave. “Why did you stay with me?” he wonders.

He wouldn’t blame you for a second if you ran off.

You raise your head so that you’re staring into his blue eyes. They’re troubled. They always have been, you realize, since the day you met, but they’re different now.

“I know you didn’t mean to scare me, Billy. And I remember you saying that you don’t want to be like this. It’s just… scary how easy it is sometimes, isn’t it?”

Billy blinks curiously. “You’re angry too? You don’t seem like it.”

You nod. “That’s because I try so hard to push it away, Billy. I don’t want to be like this either.”

He shakes his head lightly, his earring bouncing along with the motion. “It’s just there all the time,” he admits. “It’s like I’m hollow, and I just fill up with hurt and pain until I explode. And then I take it out on all the wrong people. Everyone but the person whose fault all of this is.” He licks his lips and reaches up to tuck some of your hair behind your ear where it’s blown over your shoulder because of the breeze. “And then I met you and I felt… filled with something else instead. For the first time since I can remember. And it felt good.” He sniffles. “I don’t want to ruin it,” he says, his voice choked up. “Please don’t give up on me yet.”

You run your fingers through his hair and lean up to press a gentle kiss to his hairline. “Shh, Billy,” you soothe him. “Of course I’m not. I’m still here, aren’t I?” You smile reassuringly. “I know you don’t want to be like that. I would hate to see you become like your father. That’s why you have to fight it, Billy. Don’t let him win. Don’t let him make you an angry, bitter person who takes all of his anger out on everyone else.”

Billy cups your face in his hands and nods. “I won’t. I promise.” He leans his forehead against yours. “Whenever I feel angry, I’m going to think of you and how much I don’t want to disappoint you.”

You cling to him for a moment. You’re glad that he didn’t brush your fears aside, glad that he wants to be better. It’s his ability to be honest with himself that makes you trust him even more. At least he can admit when he’s been wrong.

You try to lighten the moment and gesture to the picnic basket. “What’d you bring?”

He smiles shyly and shrugs. “Whatever I could grab from my kitchen. Some cookies, crackers, cheese. And a bottle of sparkling juice I got at the store.”

He takes everything from the basket and sets it out, but neither of you move to eat anything. Truthfully, you’re enjoying being close to him too much to want to do anything else.

“Not hungry?” he finally asks.

You smile and tuck your head under his chin. “Enjoying being close too much to move, really,” you confess.

Billy laughs. Suddenly, he’s nervous. He’s never been nervous thinking about being with a girl before.

He grabs a cookie while he gives himself an internal pep talk. He is one hell of a ladies’ man. And you’re already sitting in his lap. Moving this along is not going to be the hardest thing he’s ever done.

So he turns on his bedroom eyes and rests the cookie against his lips, his teeth just scraping along the edge, then directs the full force of his smoldering gaze at you.

You giggle. Which is not exactly the reaction he was going for. His eyes flicker uncertainly for a moment.

“You’re eating it wrong,” you inform him.

His brow furrows as you take the cookie. You twist the top gently until it pops off, exposing the frosting inside. He watches as you lick over it in a circle, swallowing as he feels his pants instantly get tighter.

The problem with wearing already tight pants is there’s really nowhere for anything to go.

“See?” you finish, grinning at him.

His only response is to lunge forward and kiss you. You squeak, dropping the cookie, then wrap your arms around his neck to return the kiss.

Before, his kisses were soft and sweet, a little tentative. This one is more insistent, but not unpleasantly so. You blush all over as he lowers you to the blanket, slipping your arms out of his jacket so you’re lying on top of it.

You gasp as he hovers over you and his hips dig into yours. Without even really thinking about it, you pop open the last few buttons on his shirt and run your hands over his bare skin. It’s soft, but the planes of his muscles are hard and defined against your palms.

He starts to kiss your neck, his hands running up and down your body, following the shape of it under your dress. He keeps moving back up to your lips to steal yet another kiss, taking his time to memorize how you feel beneath him. You’re lost in the heady scent of his cologne and hairspray.

He moves down, his lips finding the swell of your cleavage. As he squeezes your breasts in his hands, pushing them up and out of your neckline, he sees the medal he gave you earlier dangling on its long chain.

He rolls off of you and sits up abruptly, taking deep breaths as he tries to collect himself. His fingers fumble as he attempts to rebutton his shirt.

You sit up and take his hands, trying to calm him. “It’s okay, Billy,” you soothe him. “It’s okay.” You start to button up his shirt for him, glancing at him shyly. “Did I do something wrong?” you wonder.

He shakes his head immediately. “No, sweetheart, no,” he assures you immediately. “It wasn’t anything you did.” He blows out a frustrated breath. “I just…” He reaches out to put your hair back into place; it got messed up when was on top of you on the blanket. “I’m used to being with a girl and then moving on to the next one,” he admits softly. “I don’t want to rush anything with you. We don’t have to. I’m not going anywhere. Thanks,” he adds as you finish buttoning his shirt.

“Billy, I’m fine with waiting,” you tell him gently. “This is all new to me. I liked it. I did. But I’m okay until you’re comfortable. I would never ask you to do something you weren’t ready for.”

Billy nods. “Okay.” He holds out his arms again. “Come here. Let’s have our picnic, all right? They should be back to get us soon.”

That’s another reason he wants to wait. He wants to take his time to make sure you feel good. He doesn’t want to give you some quickie for your first time and then run off to meet curfew.

He goes back to his soft and sweet kisses for the rest of the night. When he gets his car back, he drops everyone off, saving you for last.

This time, he stands right on your doorstep with you in his arms.

“I’ll see you soon, okay? Promise.”

You nod. “Okay. I’d like that, Billy.”

He kisses you one more time, then waits to make sure you get inside and lock the door.

You don’t shower before crawling into bed. You want to smell like him a little longer.

Before, you were afraid of what might happen if you had to tell your parents you were dating someone.

Now you know that it’s worth the risk. You never thought you’d feel the way Billy made you feel tonight, and all you want is more.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy comes over to your house for dinner to meet your parents.

Over the course of the next month, it becomes impossible to hide the fact that you’re dating Billy. Everyone at school, including the teachers, knows that you’re a couple.

And you don’t mind, especially now that your fear of telling your parents you were dating amounted to nothing. Your stepfather was upset, of course. Everything upsets him. But your mother was so over the moon that there were basically no consequences, besides some ground rules being set.

Now, Billy openly takes you to school everyday. He walks you to all of your classes and carries your books. He waits by your locker so you can have lunch together. He takes you to work after school, and home after that. You study together, and every Saturday night he takes you to the drive-in.

Where, of course, you don’t usually watch movies. You make out instead.

Each time you’re together, you go a little bit further, get a little more hot and heavy.

Tonight, you’re in the backseat in his lap. His jeans are pulled down just enough to offer him some comfort as you grind against him. He’s got your bra tugged down just enough to still keep your nipples hidden. He’s kissing and sucking at your skin as you squirm against him.

He’s being careful not to leave marks, as much as he wants to. Somehow, he’s gotten a sterling reputation around here. It’s made your parents much more lenient. Even his father has to admit that he’s been better than he ever has been. At least when he’s sober.

You, on the other hand, are inclined to be more and more reckless with each day that passes. Even though you’re still trapped in your cage, Billy makes you yearn to be free.

“Just one, Billy,” you murmur excitedly, working your hips against his in a circle. “Where no one else can see.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” He doesn’t like to deny you.

He drags his lips down over the curve of your breast, sealing them against your skin when he reaches the underside. You pant as he sucks, his hands on your ass, hugging you tightly to him. You squeeze his shoulders, shuddering, on the edge of release. It wouldn’t be the first time either of you has found it under these circumstances.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he urges, kissing his way back up to your ear. “Let yourself go,” he whispers.

His mouth finds yours again, swallowing your cries as you finish. He looks up at you in satisfaction afterward, smiling as he presses kiss after soft kiss to your lips.

You smile back at him, blushing. “What about you, Billy?”

He shakes his head, straightening your clothes and then tugging his jeans back into place. “I am always fine, sweetheart. You know that.”

You slide onto the seat next to him, leaning against his shoulder as the movie ends. “I just feel bad when you don’t finish too.”

“That’s why God gave me two good hands and invented Penthouse,” he teases.

You smack him playfully in the chest. “Don’t be gross, Billy!” you giggle.

He laughs along with you, hugging you and kissing your forehead. “All right, all right. No Penthouse, I promise. I only think about you.”

You kiss him again as the credits roll. You’d be more than willing to make sure he’s satisfied, but you know he’s going to want to get you home.

“Come on,” he says, right on cue. “Let’s make sure you’re home on time. I don’t want to start off on the wrong foot for tomorrow night’s dinner.”

You nod. Billy’s finally officially meeting your parents tomorrow. You’re cooking, and your mother couldn’t be more excited. She is a huge fan of your newfound social status. You’re not exactly popular, but you’re making waves for dating a very desirable boy, and that’s enough for her. For now, at least.

Billy takes you home and walks you to the door. He gives you a chaste kiss, his eyes sparkling. “I’ll see you tomorrow, sweetheart.”

“Tomorrow,” you murmur excitedly. Despite the fact that a night with your parents isn’t exactly your idea of a good time, seeing Billy will make it good.

You spend most of the next day in the kitchen. You make deviled eggs to serve before dinner, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans for the main course, and a pineapple upside down cake for dessert.

Your mother answers the door when Billy rings the bell. He’s wearing his best button-down again, the one that brings out the blue of his eyes. He comes into the kitchen to say hello to you and offers to carry the tray of deviled eggs as he kisses your cheek.

You bring drinks out with him just as your stepfather mutters a comment about letting women do their work.

You notice Billy’s fist tighten imperceptibly at his side, but the smile on his face never wavers. He sets the tray down on the table before taking his seat. “Everything smells great, sweetheart,” he compliments you, smiling as you set a glass bottle of Coke down in front of him. Your stepfather gets vodka, and your mother gets wine.

“Thank you,” you tell him. “Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. I’m going to set the table.”

As you do, you hear your stepfather interrogating Billy, particularly about his rumored past. Your mother is asking questions more related to the future. She wants to know what Billy’s planning to do with his life and whether he wants children.

You return to take the empty deviled egg tray and refill drinks, then announce that dinner is ready. Everyone moves to the table just as you set down the steaming dish full of meatloaf.

Billy watches as you serve everyone. He clearly doesn’t approve. At least in his house, everyone has to serve themselves. They all have perfectly good hands, after all.

You serve everyone in the same order, saving yourself for last. It’s mostly quiet as you eat. At the very least, you make good food everyone enjoys.

About halfway through dinner, Billy excuses himself to go to the bathroom. The instant he’s gone, your stepfather pipes up, “His hair is ridiculous.”

Your mother laughs lightly. “Oh, sweetie, it’s just the fad right now. He’ll graduate and choose something more sensible, I’m sure.”

You don’t say anything. You like Billy’s hair.

When you bring out the pineapple upside down cake for dessert, your mother announces that she likes Billy very much. Your stepfather stays silent, which you consider a good outcome. He’d be complaining if he wasn’t happy with the way things were going.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Billy accepts the verdict graciously.

Your parents leave after dinner. They have a party to go to. Billy helps you do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, even though you tell him he doesn’t have to.

After, you sit on the porch in the swing. He wraps you up in his arms and abruptly promises, “When we have our own place, you won’t have to serve everybody all the time. We’ll share responsibilities, okay?”

You tilt your chin up to look at him. “When we have our own place?” you wonder, smiling.

“That’s what you want, right?” he asks lightly, even though his question is obviously far more serious. “To get away from here and be on your own?” He shrugs. “I figured I was just… part of the equation now.”

“You are,” you assure him immediately.

“I wasn’t sure. Things have seemed… pretty good lately.”

You shrug. “That’s what it’s like. Things are good until it all falls apart. He’ll be unhappy enough about something to hit me eventually. She’ll be unhappy enough about something to yell at me eventually.”

“Where would you want to go?” He idly plays with your hair as he considers the options.

You don’t have to think about it. “I’ve never told anyone this, but I’ve always wanted to see Maine. I like fog and rain and trees and green. And I’ve never seen the ocean.”

“It’s beautiful,” Billy tells you. “That’s where we’ll go when we leave. I promise.”

You lean up so your nose is brushing his. “Because I love you, sweetheart,” he answers softly.

He’s surprised how easily the words come to him. He’d always been so afraid of them before. But he can’t argue that that’s what’s going on here anymore.

“I love you too, Billy.”

He bends his head slightly and kisses you.

No one has ever loved you before. It’s hard for you to believe that this is really happening. But as Billy keeps kissing you, you can’t deny that this is real.

Billy Hargrove loves you, and he’s going to protect you, no matter what it takes.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy takes you to prom.

Next week is prom. Billy is leaning against your locker with the flier when you meet him for lunch.

You smile and kiss him before he even asks. He laughs, wrapping one arm around your waist and pulling you close.

“Will you go with me, sweetheart?”

“Of course I will, Billy. I’d love to.” You pause and blush, looking at him shyly. “My parents will be out of town that weekend. You could… stay the night.”

Billy bites his lip and tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear. “Are you sure, sweetheart?”

You nod. “I’ve been ready for a while, Billy,” you admit softly.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. “You cannot say things like that to me at school,” he mutters, then kisses your cheek and holds you tighter. “I’ll make it perfect. I promise.”

“It will be perfect,” you agree. “Because I’ll be with you.”

Billy pulls you closer, kissing you deeply. He doesn’t stop, pressing you up against the lockers, his tongue slowly slipping into your mouth.

You melt against him, kissing him back eagerly until a teacher walks by and clears her throat very loudly.

You giggle as you part and Billy runs a hand through his hair. “Probably for the best,” he suggests. “Against a locker definitely doesn’t count as a perfect first time.”

“Whatever you say,” you agree cheerfully. You’re already thinking about getting a new dress to wear for the occasion.

Your mother gives you permission to attend prom, of course. She assumes that Billy’s parents will be responsible, even though she’s never talked to them. Things work out in your favor that way sometimes.

She also gives you money for a dress. You’re glad that you won’t have to dip into your secret stash to get anything. You were going to because you want to look nice.

You go shopping by yourself after work one evening. Billy drops you off and waits since you don’t want him to see what you pick out. When you come back, he kisses your cheek, happy to see your brilliant smile.

“You get something good?” he asks.

You nod excitedly. “I hope you like it.”

“I’m going to love it, sweetheart,” he promises. “Just like I love you.”

You blush. “I love you too, Billy.”

That Saturday night, he shows up at your door in a powder blue suit with black accents and a black bowtie. As he slips the blue corsage he brought over your wrist, he smiles. “Good color choice, wasn’t it?” he murmurs, biting his lower lip lightly as he looks at your dress.

Your dress is also blue. It’s deeper, and shiny, but you still match well. You decided to be daring and choose something strapless, and the skirt is short and ruffled. You did your hair and your make-up too, which you usually don’t bother with.

“You look amazing,” Billy compliments you, kissing your cheek carefully so he doesn’t mess up your face. “Let’s go.”

At the dance, you don’t pay attention to anything but him. He keeps you out on the dance floor all night until the announcement of prom king and queen. Neither of you is going to get it, so you take the opportunity to sneak back to his car and take off before everyone else leaves all at once.

He actually drives slowly on the way back to your house. You sit next to him in the car, holding his hand and leaning your head against his shoulder. “Are you nervous, Billy?” you ask.

He glances at you and shifts in his seat. “Yeah,” he admits softly. “A little.”

“Why?” you wonder. “You’ve been with girls before.”

He nods and glances at you, making sure to keep watching the road. “Yeah, but it’s never been this important before.”

You blush, beaming up at him as he pulls into your driveway. You can’t deny that you like that you’re the first person he’s ever wanted a relationship with. It makes you feel special.

You wait for him to come around the car and open your door, taking his hand so he can help you out. Your dress glitters as it catches the moonlight and your blush deepens suddenly as Billy leans in to lightly kiss your cheek.

“Am I a huge cliché?” you whisper. “Losing my virginity on prom night?”

Billy chuckles and shakes his head. “No,” he assures you. “Your experience is going to be a little different than everyone else’s, I hope.”

You put your arms around his neck, holding him tight, playing with his immaculately curled hair. “I know it will, Billy.” Before he can answer or start worrying again, you kiss him deeply.

When you don’t stop, Billy makes a sound low in his throat before lifting you, his arms securely around your waist, and carrying you into the house.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the night with Billy after prom.

You’re underneath Billy on your bed. Your dress is shimmering from its spot on the floor, and most of the various pieces of his suit create a trail that ends somewhere outside your door. You both kissed every inch of skin as it was exposed.

You’ve seen him shirtless. You’ve felt him get hard against you while you’re making out. But this is different. You’re almost naked, and for the first time, neither of you has any intention of stopping.

Your hands are running over him, fluttering from spot to spot because you just can’t decide where to touch him next. You squeeze his biceps, run your fingers through his underarm hair, and slide your palm down over his abs.

He tenses and blows out a breath. You think he’s having a hard time waiting, probably because of all the anticipation. It’s one thing when he knows you’ll stop and he can take care of himself later. There’s not so much pressure to perform.

“Billy, you don’t have to wait anymore.”

You’re practically begging now. You’re so ready that you’re aching. And you want to see him. He’s still wearing his dress pants.

“It’s your first time, sweetheart,” he protests softly. “I’m honored that you chose me. I’m just trying to do it justice. I don’t want it to be fast. I want to make sure that you feel pleasure.”

His voice is faint as he gazes down at you reverently, his beautiful blue eyes impossibly wide. You smile at him sweetly, petting his hair and leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Billy,” you say soothingly, “I want it to be whatever it turns out being. The only expectation that I have is that you’re here with me. Nothing else.”

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “Okay.” He licks his lips. “Why don’t you… tell me what you want?”

You slide your palm down his chest again, going further this time and cupping him through the thin fabric. He moans loudly in your ear as you whisper in his, “I want to see all of you, Billy.”

He presses his hands into the bed and pushes up so he can sit down between your legs. You sit up with him, pulling your knees into your chest and resting your chin on them.

Billy tugs his pants down. Your cheeks color as you realize that he’s not wearing anything underneath them. You blink rapidly, then squeak, “Um, do you not wear underwear, um, all the time?”

You knew he hadn’t been that night you’d made out in his car at the drive-in, but for some reason, you’d thought that was a fluke.

Billy laughs. “Have you seen how tight my jeans are, sweetheart? Can’t have panty lines.” He winks as he balls up his pants and tosses them onto the floor. “Besides, it’s kind of my thing.”

You shake your head at him, burying your face in your knees, only peeking up at him when he huskily says, “Just me in my birthday suit now, sweetheart.”

He’s got his legs spread, and he’s leaning back against his palms. Your eyes widen as you finally look between his legs. You’re not sure exactly what you were expecting, but it wasn’t something that looks as nice as what you’re seeing.

He glances away from you self-consciously as you stare. “Do you, um, like it?” he wonders.

He’s always been very confident about his body. There’s no reason for him not to be, after all. But if it doesn’t impress you, it’s not worth much in his book.

You nod. “I do,” you assure him, scooting a little closer. “Can I touch it?”

He nods back. You’re tempted to ask him to show you how, but you decide against it. His reactions should tell you anything you need to know about whether he’s enjoying it.

You carefully reach out and stroke his throbbing shaft. His skin is so incredibly soft there. For some reason, you hadn’t expected that. It’s also very hot. And he’s… pulsing, almost like a heartbeat.

Billy breathes out again, trying to relax. He has never had this much trouble hanging on for a girl. He knows that it’s because he’s in love with you. He’s never had to worry about impressing someone before. It was definitely easier when he didn’t care.

“Does it hurt?” you ask, genuinely curious. It seems like it would hurt.

He shakes his head. “No, not the way you mean,” he explains. “It can be kind of uncomfortable, but mostly it feels good. Especially when…” He glances at your underwear and bites his lip.

“I want to make you feel good, Billy.” You reach for the waistband of your panties, but he leans forward, grabbing your wrist to stop you.

“Can I do it?” he asks. “I’d like to.”

You nod. “Of course.”

You scoot back up to your pillow and lay down. Billy stretches out beside you, resting his head in his hand while the other traces circles on your stomach.

Then he rests his head on your shoulder and gently tugs on your panties, pulling them down your legs.

You resist the urge to press your thighs together. You’ve never felt so exposed, and you’ve never worried about how attractive you were to anyone before.

You don’t even have to ask Billy if he likes what he sees, though. He’s smiling down at you, and his eyes are shining. He slowly shifts so he’s on top of you, holding his own weight up as he gets comfortable between your thighs.

“You’re sure you’re ready?” he asks. “It’s okay if you’re not.”

“I am, Billy.” You reach out and pull him closer, liking the way he feels on top of you. You’ve liked everything you’ve done so far, but you’ve been waiting for this. “I want to be yours, Billy,” you whisper. “Forever.”

His eyes are shimmering with tears as he nods before putting on a condom and positioning himself at your entrance. Then you grip his shoulders tightly and he stops.

“Will it fit?” you ask a little timidly. He seems big to you, but you don’t have anything to compare him to.

Billy chuckles and nods. “Yes, sweetheart, it will. And I’ll go slow, okay? Tell me to stop if you need me to.”

“Okay.”

He holds your gaze, reaching down to pull your thigh up over his hip. You both gasp together as he starts to push inside you. You tense at first, not really prepared for how it would feel, and he stops.

He leans down and kisses you, squeezing and stroking your thigh gently. “You okay, sweetheart?” His voice is tight; you can tell he’s struggling to hold back. It’s flattering, and sweet.

You nod, kissing him back. “It’s just… different,” you tell him. But you shift and spread your legs a little wider for him. “I want it, though, Billy,” you assure him. “Please.”

Somehow, he manages to keep it slow. He actually whimpers once he’s all the way inside you. He desperately wants to move, but he’s determined not to hurt you.

It doesn’t feel like you expected it to. It doesn’t hurt. You just feel… full. You wiggle your hips experimentally, making Billy moan against your neck.

You like it. Being full of him. It feels right.

“More, Billy,” you say breathlessly.

He starts to move, lifting his head so he can look into your eyes again. He’s still not going as hard or fast as he’s used to, but it seems appropriate for his first time with you.

He’s never loved someone before. He’s never cared how the morning after would play out. He’s never wanted to make sure that his partner wouldn’t regret choosing to be with him. And if he lost you because he did the wrong thing, he’d never forgive himself.

Then you start to move with him, your legs and arms tightening around him, your fingers digging into his back. “More, Billy,” you repeat.

And you keep repeating it. You want it faster, you want it harder, you want him in you and around you and all over you all the time.

As you beg, he finds his confidence again in the rhythm. When that happens, your toes curl, every one of your muscles tighten, and you let go.

It’s nothing like the other orgasms you’ve had with him. It leaves you panting like you’ll never be able to breathe again, and he’s right there with you.

You’re not sure how long it takes for both of you to calm down. When Billy lifts his head to brush his nose over yours, he notices that you’re crying.

His eyes go wide again and his face falls. “Sweetheart, I hurt you?”

He’d really thought everything was okay. He’d thought you liked it.

You quickly shake your head. “No, Billy, no, you didn’t hurt me. It was wonderful. I just… I…” You sniffle and manage to explain, “I’ve just never been this happy before. I want to be this happy forever.”

Billy runs his fingers through your hair and kisses you gently. “You will be happy forever, sweetheart,” he promises. “I am going to make that happen. I was your first, and I’ll be your last, because now you’re mine, and I am going to take care of you.”

“I love you, Billy Hargrove,” you murmur.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Always.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally summer, and almost time to make your getaway, but there’s an unexpected complication.

Later that night, you wake up and realize that Billy is hard against you, so you wake him up and ask if you can make love again. He smiles at the phrase. It’s certainly one he’s never used before.

The next morning, you make love again. And then again in the shower. Finally, even Billy has to admit that he couldn’t go one more time.

Before he leaves, he repeats his promise to make you happy forever.

You both graduate that summer. You’re thrilled to finally be done with high school. Billy is equally thrilled. He knows that he only passed with your help, both academic and otherwise, but at least he’s finished.

Part of you wants to leave right away. It’s the beginning of summer, and everyone is happy and distracted. But you and Billy were both able to get jobs as lifeguards at the pool, and it pays pretty well. You both agreed that it would be better to save up as much as you could and then leave Hawkins when your parents are taking their longest vacation of the summer to go visit your aunt in Florida.

You’re already sitting in the chair by the time Billy comes out of the locker room. You smile at how handsome he looks shirtless, wearing just his swim trunks and sunglasses. He waves at you, then starts to walk toward the lifeguard stand.

Your smile turns into a frown as you realize that everyone else is watching him too. The mothers by the fence all have their eyes trained on him, and the teenage girls are all staring at him and licking their lips.

Billy ignores all of them, of course. It’s not him you’re worried about, not after everything that’s happened between you.

It’s just that you’re honestly a little jealous that everyone else is staring at your man.

Billy grins as he climbs up onto the stand with you and kisses your cheek. He drapes his arm over your shoulders, his gaze now on the pool. “What’s bothering you, sweetheart?” he murmurs. “We’re going to leave soon, remember? I promise.”

You’re not surprised that he thinks you’re frowning about that. It’s the obvious thing for you to be unhappy about. “I know, Billy.” You turn to him and bite your lip shyly. “Everyone’s staring at you.” You swallow and clarify, “All the women are staring at you.”

He chuckles and leans in to kiss your cheek again. “Aw, sweetheart. Are you jealous?”

You look away, but you scoot closer to him as he grabs your hand and places it over his heart.

“This only beats for you,” he assures you.

You roll your eyes a little, even though the sentiment is sweet. “I don’t think your heart is what they’re interested in, Billy,” you remark dryly.

He laughs. “Probably not. That’s only for you too, but I won’t put your hand on it right now. These shorts would get tighter, and there’s not much room for that.”

You push against him playfully. “I love you, dork.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Later, when your shift is over, you linger with him in the showers, grabbing a quiet moment before you head to the diner. You’re still working there too, and Billy’s started putting in hours at the local mechanic’s shop.

You’ve told everyone that you’re both saving for college. You’re not sure anyone believes that Billy would really want to go to college, but luckily they seem to have accepted that he would follow you anywhere, so that’s all that matters.

You kiss him one more time before you both start to get dressed, admiring him as he pulls his jeans on, water still dripping down his tan skin.

When he drops you off at the diner, he hugs you tightly and says, “I’ll pick you up after work tonight, sweetheart. I should be done before you.”

You nod. “Thank you, Billy.”

You watch him drive away and then go inside.

When he picks you up after dark, you’re pale. He’s instantly worried. “Sweetheart, what happened?”

You shake your head. “Not sure. I got sick during my shift; the smell of the burgers cooking just seemed to bother me for some reason. But I felt better after. I’ll be okay.”

You’re not going to miss work. Not when the money will help you get away.

Billy is obviously still worried, though. “Let’s get you home and taken care of, all right?”

Your mother lets him stay to make sure you get to bed. You can tell he wants to stay the night with you, but there’s no way she’d allow that, and you can’t risk getting caught. You promise him you’ll be fine and quickly fall asleep, exhausted after the long day.

The next morning, you throw up again. Again, you feel better afterwards. And you don’t have any other symptoms of feeling sick.

You’re in your bathroom looking for something to calm your stomach just in case you need it at work, and that’s when you realize. It hadn’t occurred to you because your period is so often irregular. Sometimes you skip a month.

But you’ve never skipped three.

Your period is very, very late.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy decides it’s time to leave Hawkins. But can you get out without consequences?

You barely manage to hold it together while you wait for your parents to leave and Billy to pick you up. You blame it on being sick, and they seem to buy it for now, but you’re terrified that you’re not going to be able to keep it up.

Billy jumps out of the car when he sees you start to cry, gathering you up in his arms and carrying you back inside. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asks. You can practically hear his heart breaking as he speaks.

“He’s going to kill me, Billy!” you sob hysterically. “He’s going to kill me when he finds out! And I don’t think I can hide it!”

He’s desperately confused. He has no idea what you’re talking about. “Hide what, sweetheart? What happened?”

You cling to him, your words muffled by his chest. “I think I’m pregnant, Billy.” It was supposed to be a whisper, but it comes out as more of a hiccup.

The worst part is that you want to be happy about it. You always imagined that you and Billy would have a family. You want a family with him. But you didn’t think it would happen until you were both far away from here and finally safe.

Billy blinks and swallows. “One of the condoms must have broken,” he murmurs, trying to process the implications.

He’d always imagined that the two of you would eventually have a family, but it had seemed abstract, a concept for the future. So he grasps onto the only thing he can. He has to get you out of Hawkins now. But first he needs to calm you down.

“Let’s make sure, okay, sweetheart?” he speaks softly, trying to soothe you. “Maybe it’s stress and you’re worried over nothing, all right?”

You shake your head adamantly. “You can’t buy a pregnancy test,” you protest. “Everyone knows everyone here. Someone will see and tell our parents.”

Billy shakes his head right back. “I’ll steal one, sweetheart. No one will ever know.”

So he gets you into the passenger seat of his car, buckling you in and leaving you there while he goes into the drugstore. He buys medicine for you as if you really were sick to cover his tracks, already thinking of how he’s going to get you out of Hawkins, tucking the pregnancy test into the back of his jeans so it’s hidden by his jacket before he goes up to the cashier.

It presses uncomfortably against his skin as he returns to the car, but no one notices what he did.

Once you’re at your house again, he waits, jiggling his leg back and forth while the two tests sit on the counter. The box said you were supposed to take both so you don’t get a false positive.

He stares as two blue lines appear on both tests, flipping the box over to check the results. He blows out a breath and then puts his hands on your shoulders. “You’re pregnant, sweetheart.”

He smiles at you. He’s scared. Of course he is. But he swears to himself in that moment that your child will never have the childhood either of you had.

Your breath hitches in your throat and you’re about to cry again, but Billy shakes his head. “It’s okay, sweetheart. We’re going to leave today, all right? Right now. Your parents are gone for the weekend. It’ll be enough time to get ahead of them.” He looks around. “We’re going to pack your things here, then we’ll go to my place and pack my things, then we’ll get the hell out of this place and never look back.”

You nod mutely, gazing up at him. Your eyes are blank with fear.

“I am not going to let anyone hurt you or our baby, sweetheart,” he swears.

And he means it, with every fiber of his being. He doesn’t care what he has to do. You are going to be safe with him. For the rest of your life. And so is your baby.

Billy gets you started packing, and it helps. It’s methodical, so you start to focus. You don’t have much, and you’re not taking it all with you. Just the things you need and want. And you’re not taking anything that belongs just to your parents. You don’t want to give them any more excuses to come after you.

You finish one suitcase and start another. Billy zips up the one you finished and kisses your cheek. “I’m going to take this one out to the car, sweetheart. Keep going, okay?”

You nod. You think this will be the last suitcase. You’re almost done with the bedroom, and then you just have some things to get from the bathroom and kitchen.

There’s a noise behind you. You hadn’t expected Billy to be back so fast, but you’re glad he is. Having him with you is the only thing really keeping you together right now.

You turn to say something to him and your heart catches in your throat. The blood drains out of your face as you stare at the person in front of you.

It’s not Billy.

It’s your stepfather.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy confronts your stepfather.

You swallow and start to stammer, backing up until your knees hit the bed. Your stepfather looks angrier than you’ve ever seen him as he starts to take off his belt.

“What… what…” Your throat is too dry for you to speak, so you swallow to get your question out. “What are you doing home?”

“Had to finish up at work,” he explains as he carefully loops the belt around his palm. “Stopped by to get a few things your mother asked for before joining her. Parked at the end of the street when I saw that boy’s flashy car in my driveway.”

Your eyes are riveted on the belt. It’s easier to look at than his face.

“You running away with that piece of trash?” he spits. “I always knew you were a lost cause. Tried to convince your mother, but she wouldn’t listen. You’re gonna break her heart. But that’s okay. I’ll just get rid of you, and she’ll get over it.”

Finally, you manage to shake your head. “No,” you say in a small voice. “You can’t.” Your arms reflexively wrap around your middle protectively. “Just let me leave. I’ll never come back. I promise.”

“World doesn’t need you,” he protests. “I’m doing it a favor.”

He takes a step closer and you scramble back onto the bed, trying to get to the other side. “Please,” you beg.

It’s the only thing you can think to do now. Maybe you can at least stall him. When Billy comes back inside, he should be able to call the police from the kitchen without your stepfather hearing.

“Please,” you repeat desperately. “Please, don’t kill me. I’m pregnant.”

As soon as the word leaves your lips, you realize it was a mistake. This man doesn’t have compassion for a real person standing right in front of him. Why would he care about a faceless baby?

He flicks the belt and it snaps, making you flinch. He’s coming around the bed now, and you have nowhere else to go.

“I always knew you’d ruin my reputation. You’re so stupid you got held back. I knew that was only the beginning.”

A surge of anger rushes through you. He’s already planning to kill you. What do you have to lose?

“I only got held back because of what you did to me,” you argue. Your voice is soft and small, but at least you finally said it. “I would never have had to miss school if you hadn’t beaten me.”

“Beatings are the only thing that straighten women out,” he counters. “Too bad it never worked with you.”

He takes another step and raises the belt.

Then Billy grabs him from behind, yanking him back by the collar and throwing him down hard on the floor.

He looks the way he looked that night at Will’s. This time, though, it doesn’t scare you.

Billy drops down onto your stepfather’s chest, pressing his knees against the man’s sternum. He’s bigger and stronger and angrier, just like he always wanted to be with his father, but was never able to.

“If you lay a finger on her ever again, it’s your fucking funeral,” he growls.

Your stepfather laughs, despite his vulnerable position. “I’ll do what I want, you degenerate punk.”

Billy feels white-hot rage shoot up his spine. “No,” he decides. “You won’t.”

He puts his hands around your stepfather’s neck, pressing his knees down harder at the same time. Now your stepfather can’t speak, and you hear a sickening crunch as some of his ribs start to break.

You stay back against the wall, watching, feeling an odd mixture of elation and horror as Billy chokes your stepfather to death.

It’s quiet. Your stepfather’s feet scrape against the floor, but the carpet muffles the sound.

You didn’t think death could be this quiet.

You’re not sure how long it takes, but eventually, Billy lets go and stands up. Your stepfather lies there, motionless, his eyes shut, his chest not moving with his breath like it would have been if he were alive.

Billy turns to you. For a moment, you’re scared that he won’t be able to pull the anger back in now that he’s done something like this.

But as soon as he looks at you, the anger doesn’t just recede. It dissipates, like it was just waiting for this ultimate outlet. He knows it’s not over, not by a long shot, but he’s taken the first step towards saving you.

You move toward him, needing to show him that you’re not afraid. Then you stop, staring at the lifeless body on your bedroom floor.

You swallow roughly and your eyes go wide.

It’s not that you’re not glad he’s gone. Of course you are.

But Billy could be arrested. He could go to jail for the rest of his life. And you can’t let that happen. Not when he was protecting you.

You go even paler than you went when you saw your stepfather and bolt for the bathroom, making it just before you get sick.

Billy follows you, holding your hair away from your face and rubbing your back. “Shh, sweetheart, it’s okay. He’s gone now. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

You nod, panic still welling up inside your chest, threatening to break free in a primal scream that you think has been building in you for quite some time. Maybe your entire life.

Billy suddenly realizes what you’re thinking. He’s been thinking it too, working through the steps he needs to take in his head. “I know, sweetheart. I know. I’ll take care of everything. No one’s going to take me away from you.”

How can he promise that so calmly? You have no idea.

But something has to happen fast, or soon you won’t be able to do anything about it at all.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy takes charge after your stepfather’s death.

Once you’re feeling up to it a few minutes later, Billy helps you off of the floor. You manage to say, “We can’t tell the police. No one will ever believe us. Not with your past record. No one even wanted to believe he was hitting me.”

You’d always liked Chief Hopper, but even he couldn’t fight the whole town, and they would all weigh in. Most of them thought that your stepfather was a pillar of the community. Even if they’d realized that he hit you, they’d also made themselves believe that it wasn’t that bad, or that you deserved it. You couldn’t trust any of them with the rest of your life.

And Billy wasn’t even one of you. They wouldn’t care about him at all, despite how nice he’d been since arriving in Hawkins. They’d just all go around saying that they’d known that he was going to snap eventually. That he’d always been a bad apple.

Telling would ruin everything. But how were you supposed to take care of this by yourselves?

“We’re not telling anyone, sweetheart,” Billy agreed. “I’m going to handle everything myself, all right?” He looked around. “Is your last suitcase all packed?”

“Almost.”

He’s so confident. It makes you feel better and apprehensive at the same time.

“I need you to finish, okay? Can you do that for me?”

“I think so.”

“I’m going to grab something from the garage. I’ll be right back, okay, sweetheart?”

“Okay, Billy.”

You grab what you need from the bathroom and move back into the bedroom, making sure to avoid looking at his body on the floor. You finish packing your suitcase, zipping it up just as Billy returns.

You left his leather jacket out, the one he gave you when you met. Even though it’s hot out because it’s summer, you want the comfort of it wrapped around you.

He drapes it over your shoulders and grabs the suitcase, leading you out of the house and to the car. Then he tucks you into the front seat and kisses your forehead.

“Just relax, sweetheart, and try to get some rest. I’ll be out soon, okay?”

You nod and he shuts the door. You glance in the backseat and realize that the suitcases are there.

There’s a breeze coming through the window. You curl up under Billy’s jacket and take a few deep breaths, trying to will yourself to believe that everything will be all right.

Soon, Billy is leaving the house. He’s got the rug from the entryway in his arms. For a moment, you blink, wondering why he’s taking the rug.

Then you realize that your stepfather’s body must be inside it.

He puts it in the trunk and shuts it, then joins you.

You stop by his house as planned. He packs the few things he wants, leaving most of his room behind. That was always his intention, so it’s not a big deal. He puts his suitcase in the backseat with yours, then drives, of all places, to the dry cleaner.

You look at him curiously as he gets out of the car. “Trust me, sweetheart,” he says, leaning in for a kiss before he goes around and opens the trunk.

When he walks into the dry cleaner, he only has the rug over his arm.

When he comes back, he explains. “I wrapped him in the rug so no one would notice me put him in the trunk. I dropped the rug there under his name. They’ll charge it to his account and your mom will think he took it in. He’s in leaf disposal bags back there.”

As he finishes, you drive past the sign saying you’re leaving Hawkins. Billy leans over and kisses you briefly. “Sleep, sweetheart. You need it.”

Crossing the threshold of the town has made a lifetime of exhaustion wash over you anyway, so you take his advice and close your eyes.

When you wake, it’s almost dusk. You realize that you’re parked at a used car lot. Billy is talking to one of the salesmen. After a moment, he comes back over to the car, giving you a sweet smile when he sees that you’re awake.

“Gotta swap cars, sweetheart. Come on.”

He gives you his hand and you get out of the passenger seat, stretching gratefully once you’re standing up. “Switch cars, Billy?” you wonder. “But you love this car.”

He shakes his head. “Not as much as I love you, sweetheart. And the car is too noticeable anyway. I’m getting a good deal and grabbing something more practical.” As the salesman comes back, Billy adds in a whisper, “If he asks, you’re my sister. Jean Keller.”

You nod, realizing what he’s doing. He doesn’t want there to be a trail.

When he moves everything to the new car, you realize that the trunk is empty.

You wait to ask until after he’s stopped at a drive-through to get you both something to eat.

“Dropped him in a lake we passed a few miles back,” he admits. “Weighted down the bags. Luckily he wasn’t in the trunk long enough to stink it up. Might have been hard to sell the car otherwise.”

As you’re leaving town, you notice a burning trash barrel near an overpass. There’s no one around. Billy stops, gets out, and tosses something into it before coming back.

“His wallet,” he tells you without being asked. “I took the cash first, of course.”

He reaches over, smoothing your hair back from your face and giving you another kiss.

“Eat something and get some more sleep, sweetheart. I’m going to drive all night.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Billy get away.

You wake up every once in a while as Billy drives that night, but mostly you sleep. The next time you’re really aware of what time it is, you’re pulling into a motel parking lot. Billy goes in and pays for a room, handing you the key when he gets back in the car.

“Patricia Hendricks. My fraternal twin.”

He winks at you and you nod. He’s better at this than you would have thought.

He leaves you in the room to take a shower and change, then goes out to get some things. He returns with food and a small shopping bag.

After you eat, he falls asleep almost immediately. You’re not really tired anymore, but you curl up beside him and stay there anyway. You don’t want to be away from him.

At some point in the night, he spoons you, one of his hands sliding gently over your stomach, making you smile.

In the morning, he pulls two boxes of hair dye, some scissors, and some clippers out of the shopping bag.

“Cut and dye my hair?” he asks. “Then I’ll do yours.”

You almost refuse. You love Billy’s hair. But you know he’s right. Just like his car, it’s much too noticeable.

So he sits for you, bending his head and patiently waiting as you cut off his beautiful curls. You make his hair short, but not too short, styling it a little so he can see what it will look like.

“I like it,” he tells you, smiling. “It’s different, but I like it.”

“I liked your old hair,” you admit, “but I like this too.”

The most important thing is that you’re together. Not that you look a certain way.

“Your turn,” he says gently, giving you a quick kiss.

The smell of the hair dye bothers you. You get sick in the shower while Billy’s helping you rinse it out. He rubs your back, not bothered at all, even though you think it’s gross.

“The only thing that bothers me is that you don’t feel well, sweetheart,” he soothes you. “I’m sorry we have to do this.”

He cuts your hair, then dries and styles it. When you look in the mirror after, you’re shocked by how different you are. He chose the shade of dye that was the most drastically different from your original hair.

“What do you think?” he asks softly, kneeling beside you and kissing your cheek.

“I like it, actually,” you confess. “It makes me feel like a new person. And I should, right? Nothing is ever going to be the same anymore.”

Billy shifts so he’s sitting on the floor in front of you, then lifts your shirt and presses a gentle kiss to your stomach. “No, it’s not,” he agrees.

When the sun goes down, you leave the motel unnoticed. Billy stops briefly to make sure you have something to eat, then keeps driving.

He stops to trade the car one more time, choosing a hardy, practical truck in a dark shade of green. He lifts you up into the cab after transferring all of your stuff to it, and when he slides behind the wheel, you snuggle up next to him and sigh.

“I could get used to this,” you tell him.

He chuckles. “Good. Because we’re sticking with the truck. We’re almost there.”

“Where are we even going?” you ask.

He smiles. “You’ll see.”

It’s only a few more hours before you pass a sign. “Welcome to Stonington, Maine,” you read, tipping your head so you can gaze up at Billy. “Maine, Billy?”

He shrugs. “I promised, didn’t I? And it seemed far enough away. You never told anyone else about it, right? And neither of us has family or friends near here. If anyone looks for us, they won’t even consider this place.”

“Are you sure, Billy? What if they…” Your voice drops to a whisper. “What if they find his body? What if they realize that you killed him?”

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart,” Billy tells you.

He stops the truck near the beach and gets out, reaching for you. The minute the cool, fresh air hits you, you instantly feel better.

The sun is just coming up. Billy holds you close as you look out at the horizon. “Billy,” you gasp. “It’s so beautiful.”

He nods. “It really is.”

You rest your head against his chest and sigh happily. “Thank you, Billy. For saving me. For saving us.”

“You saved me too,” he reminds you, taking your face between his hands. “And I promise you that no one will ever find us. Nothing bad will happen to you ever again. I am going to keep you safe and happy forever.”

To many, it would sound like an empty promise. But as he kisses you and the waves crash against the beach while the sun rises, you know that he means it, and you finally feel at peace.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Billy live happily ever after.

**One Year Later**

“Honey, I’m home!” Billy calls. “Chuck is with me. I invited him to stay for dinner.”

A loud squeal echoes from the playpen in the living room as you turn and wave at them over the kitchen counter. “You’re welcome to join us, Chuck,” you agree warmly. “Billy, can you grab Logan? I’ve got raw meat all over my hands.”

“Sure I can.”

Billy’s eyes gleam as he swoops down and grabs his son, lifting him high up in the air. Logan squirms excitedly and laughs, then laughs louder as Billy lifts his little shirt and blows a raspberry against his stomach.

You linger for a moment, watching both of them fondly. It seems like yesterday that you were having playful arguments about naming your baby. When you’d suggested naming a boy after Billy, he’d snorted. “No way. We’d have to call him BJ for short. Even I’d have to make fun of him.”

You’d finally agreed on Logan for a boy and Fawn for a girl. When Logan was born, Billy promised you that you’d use the other name one day.

Chuck leans against the wall by the kitchen. “Anything I can help you with?” he wonders.

You laugh and shake your head. “Always fishing, even when you’re not at work, huh, Chuck? Grab a beer and sit down. You two have been working all day.”

He grins. “Thanks.” He opens the fridge and looks back at you. “Sally wanted me to tell you thanks for helping out at the diner last weekend. She’s never had a girl as good as you, you know.”

“Oh, she’s sweet to say that,” you reply. “I miss working there all the time. Maybe when Logan is in school, I can take some day shifts.”

“You say that now, but Billy’s gonna knock you up again before then,” he jokes, moving to sit down and turn on the TV.

“Probably,” you giggle as Billy blows you a kiss over the counter.

“Definitely,” he assures you, winking. “Wave at Momma, Logan,” he urges him.

Logan laughs and waves at you. You wave back as the oven timer goes off. “Hi, baby boy,” you tell him before turning to pay attention to dinner.

Before long, dinner is on the table. Chuck eats his fill and then heads out. Billy feeds Logan too, so he takes longer to finish, You clear the table together and you start doing the dishes so Billy can give Logan his bath before bed.

As you wash everything, you listen to the two of them doing what Billy calls chatting. Basically, Logan makes noise and Billy tells him about his day as if they’re having a conversation.

The week you arrived in Maine, Billy had gotten a job on a lobster boat. He was a hard worker and quickly got a raise and promotion, which led to him being able to get you a cottage near the docks. You’d gotten a job at Sally’s diner and worked almost the entire time you were pregnant, despite Billy’s insistence that you didn’t have to.

For a while, you’d been convinced that you would have to run again, even after Billy had woken you one night to show you the national news from Hawkins. A giant fire had destroyed the new Starcourt Mall, and there was a large list of casualties.

Including him, you, and your stepfather, although none of the bodies had been found. Burned to nothing, the report said.

You had no idea how it had happened. Billy’s guess was that since you had all disappeared shortly before the fire, no one had noticed and they had just assumed you were victims. Billy had called the Social Security Administration and informed them that the death report for the two of you was incorrect and he’d inform your relatives. Of course, he never had. Officially, you were both alive, but no one was looking for you anymore.

You’d never used your old last name once you’d arrived in Maine. You’d used Billy’s, even though you hadn’t been officially married until after you’d gotten the house. Still, you’d been on edge, especially as it had gotten closer to Logan’s arrival. You’d been terrified that you’d have to run with a newborn.

But when you’d woken in the middle of the night having contractions and Billy had taken you to the hospital, you’d finally relaxed. He was so calm and supportive, and once you were holding your baby in your arms, he was all you were worried about after that.

You have a wonderful life in a beautiful place now, with a loving family and friends, and it’s all thanks to Billy Hargrove.

Billy comes back into the kitchen as you finish. Logan is clean and in his onesie, and he’s already half-asleep against Billy’s shoulder. You kiss his little cheek as Billy puts his arm around you and steers you down the hallway so you can put him to bed together.

After, he takes your hand and leads you back out to the living room. “Wait here,” he requests, going to turn on some music. You laugh as a song you danced to at prom starts to play and Billy comes over to you.

“May I have this dance?” he asks.

You nod, melting into his arms. “It sounds like you had a good day,” you tell him softly, nuzzling his neck.

He nods. “Heard me chatting with Logan, huh?” he chuckles.

“You’re so good with him. I’ll never get tired of it,” you murmur.

You run your fingers through his short hair. He never grew it out again after you came here, and you’ve grown to love it even more than you loved his curls when you first met.

“I love him so much,” Billy sighs. “More every day.”

You smile and lean back to look at him. “I hope you’ll love our second just as much.”

He stops dancing and grins at you. “Seriously, sweetheart?”

“Seriously. I know it’s soon, but…”

“But it’s the best news you could possibly give me,” he interrupts.

He wraps his arms around you and lifts you up, spinning you around, then bringing you back down for a kiss. “Have I told you that I love you today?” he wonders.

You nod. “You have, but I don’t mind hearing it again.”

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Billy.”

You hug him tightly, burrowing close to him. “Thank you so much, Billy. For this amazing life that we have.”

He kisses your temple. “I promised you that I would always make sure you’re safe and happy, and I know I’ve done that so far,” he admits. “But you’re just as responsible for this life. You believed in me, trusted me, when no one else would.”

“It was the best decision I ever made. I’d run anywhere with you, Billy Hargrove.”

“I hope we’ll never have to run again, sweetheart. But that’s good to know.”

You kiss and then start dancing again. A year ago, you hadn’t thought it was possible, but you finally have your happily ever after.

****

**THE END**


End file.
